


Any Form You Take

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [85]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'bad' boy bucky, F/M, High School AU, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: High School AU/Part 2 to ‘The Person Who Steps In’: You don’t want him to see your body, you’re embarrassed...Bucky couldn’t care less what your body looked like. It’s yours. It’s beautiful. It’s you. You’re beautiful.





	

After Bucky protected you from Brett it didn’t take long for you to become close friends. You found out he was misunderstood, that any time he’d gotten into a fight or done something ‘wrong’ it had always been for a good reason, to protect someone who needed to protecting, to defend the underdog. Bucky had a soft heart, a kind heart, the type where he’d bring you gifts or write you notes. The type where he’d press kisses to your round cheeks and cuddle you until you fell asleep. He wasn’t trouble. He wasn’t bad. He was a defender, a protector. He was no worse than a dog barking at a robber. 

Friendship turned to love rather quickly on your part, the way he looked out for you, the way he would attempt to make you smile, the daily compliments and reminders of how great you were, the pointed looks at anyone who even considered making fun of you. Everything Bucky did made you love him a little bit more each day. But that didn’t remove those residual thoughts, the fears.

You didn’t like him touching you too much not because you didn’t like the feeling, lord knew that Bucky could just look at you and it did things to your heart, but you were worried, embarrassed. Embarrassed that he would feel the lumps and bumps of your body, the fat and the rolls, that those things people had always told you were disgusting would disgust him too. You didn’t understand that when he said he thought you were beautiful he meant each part of you, that when he said he loved you that meant every ounce of flesh and fat on your body, that he could care less if you were big or small, because it was you and he couldn’t never find you anything but wonderful. You didn’t understand. You’re own fears made it impossible to understand that those compliments were genuinely about every part of you, that he loved your stomach, your thighs, your cheeks, that he loved each section of you. 

So sitting on your sofa, legs folded over Bucky’s and your hands in his hair as he pressed kisses to your lips was something that was bordering on the line between want and fear. You loved him, you knew that much, you wanted him you knew that too, you wanted to be able to kiss him without thinking about it...but it was hard. 

Bucky’s kisses stopped being so short and frequent as he pressed his lips against yours, a hand against your neck and the other resting on your wide hip. You wanted to relax into the kiss you really did, wanted to feel his lips move against yours, to feel his body pressed to yours, to enjoying being held and touched but...it wasn’t happening. Your mind was focused on that hand, on the fingers that drew little circles into your hip before sliding underneath your shirt to press against bare skin, skin that was soft and not at all flat and smooth. 

“Buck...” You pulled away from him, hand reaching down to grab his own and remove it. 

“Did I go too far...? I’m sorry.” You knew that Bucky didn’t know how you felt, that going too far to him was you not being ready to have so much physical contact because you were new to such a thing not because you were embarrassed of your body.

“No...yes..I...” You knew you had to tell him, and sat there in his lap, his hands pressing against your shoulders and concern marring his features you knew that you’d have no better time to explain than now. “I’m just..I’m embarrassed...”

“About?” Hands rubbed against your upper arms, reminding you that he wouldn’t judge you, that he just wanted to help. Bucky always wanted to help. You didn’t understand how you got so lucky to have such a kind boyfriend, one that wanted to make sure you were happy and okay at every moment.

“My...my body...I...” It was hard to say it, to speak about it because you never had before and you weren’t sure how to really describe how you felt. What you felt. “It’s big and...it’s fat and...and i’m not like those girls who have flat stomachs and no rolls and I...i’m not like them.” You sniffled, holding back those tears, those feelings of shame and embarrassment and fear. 

“Hey...hey, who said you needed to be, huh? I love you. I love you and your body and I would no matter what form your body took, what you looked like...because you’re my Y/N and I love you...and I think you’re beautiful, rolls and all.” He pressed his forehead against yours and you couldn’t stop the tears from falling. They weren’t sad tears, they were the type of tears you get when someone says something that hits home, when someone makes you realise just how much they appreciate you. 

“Bucky...”

“Hey, it’s okay...” He smiles at you, the smile you’ve grown to love, sweet and gentle and reassuring. Reminding you that he’s there and that what he says he always means, that he is always behind you, always supporting you and that he has been since the day you met.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
